From the Devil's Hand to an Honest Man
by somethinglikehell
Summary: "In every shape or form, your life purpose is to serve. Pleasure, pain, and death are unavoidable products of this." AU. OOC.


_somethinglikehell_

From the Devil's Hand to an Honest Man

Part I: Soliciting Contraband

- The author of this fiction claims no ownership of the characters, dialogue, and/or incidental content in this fiction from the My-Hime universe. MY-HIME is © by Hiroyuki Yoshino, Hajime Yatate, and SUNRISE.

"In every shape or form, your life purpose is to serve. Pleasure, pain, and death are unavoidable products of this." AU. OOC.

* * *

*Gods, goddesses, and those above, below or in-between. Demons, patrons, angels, and fiends. I give that of which I want be received. Only with love and adoration for my tales and for thee whom wishes to read. For such, I have written and presented this creed. That of which dutifully reminds me of the important things. That holds true to and honours this written piece. That is also fun, rhymes, and like me, comes for free. ~ SLH

Take pride in creation. Disregard that which hinders the process; the flow of perception and formulation. It's late, I'm done editing, and I truly wish for you to enjoy this fiction.

With care, SLH

* * *

_Chapter I: A God Is Born_

* * *

**Kosovo, 1999**

"Those eyes behold nothingness; what a shame."

A debilitated hum. "Do I owe anything other than?"

"Whatever do you mean? Oh, ah. I see. I grew wings, flew, and spit fire upon the land so it is inevitable I am to be maliciously referred to as a beast; however, is it correct to delineate this diatribe when impressioned by my presence?"

Natsuki Kruger squinted through her left eye, the good eye, in the illuminance emitting from the moon above the tattered remains of the roof. It was natural to want to see the one responsible for her current state, but the effort cost a grand load of energy; that of which seeped from her physically and emotionally. Not only had the wound retained in the darkness of the forest, seemly by an omnipotent spectre of celestial capability, rendered her sufferance through suffocation, it abraded her consciousness as the crimson life-force spilled to her uniform and the floor below. Despite that, it would make no lasting impact, as with the slow vacancy of sentiment; the ache of the wounds would recede and cease to exist in mind. "It matters not if it is suggested I do so." she admitted, glancing down to the blood stains on her uniform. Blood continued to run. Her right eye was useless at this point. The affliction dimmed to a subconscious level. "Where are the rest of them?"

In opposition, her adversary giggled and tilted a full head of hair. "Close-by. Why?"

Natsuki simply nodded, numb.

"Have you dishonoured your unit in such a way that you are now subject to sensitivity to your enemies in this mortal circumstance?"

"You speak German."

"It is necessary I do. That doesn't evoke your sympathies, though. I am sure you are quite familiar with the accent beneath."

What more could she say? A response would do her no justice, no. Not with a squad of KSK, in the 1st Platoon of which she was (i.e., was, but still is) joint, having been slain at the command of the individual before her. Casually conversing, almost intimately, was only a natural response to the previous discernment. She had accepted death long before it arrived, and proudly. She couldn't wait. As a German uniform, implemented into chaos and designed to bring honour through any means, she would not fear that which stood before her.

"Nothingness, nothingness~" It was a mantra for her enemy. "Oh my, oh my. I at least expected to provoke you in some way. It is disappointing, but impressive." There was a pause as the individual shuffled closer. A finger slid across and underneath her chin; the manicured nail tracing the skin. "First Lieutenant Natsuki Kruger. Origin includes, rather exclusively, the 110th Light NBC Company stationed in Sonthofen, Germany. Currently, Kommando Spezialkräfte, 1st Platoon weapons expert. German military intel informs of patience and reliability with impeccable skill and excellent ability to adapt and quickly excel. Twice removed from reconnaissance gathering and intelligence gathering in six year plus term due to necessary adjustments, e.g., secret variegation of integrating women to other divisions. What's of more interesting speculation? Germany allowed you to pass as squad leader twice in active combat despite controversy on the general subject, though it has been alleged this is due to the nature of your past; child soldier somewhat. I would assume something more on the terms of hired gun; more wicked than I, but your service forgives. Regardless, does that bring any enlightenment, _Oberleutnant_ Kruger, Natsuki? Fear? Regret?"

Natsuki laughed, unsubdued. Genuinely. The creases of her eyes crinkled. "Your people are allies, but you aren't and neither does it seem you are allied with Serbia or Montenegro. You aren't a traveler who stumbled across by mere happenstance. You aren't a civilian nor a product of this ongoing clash. Your attitudinal approach distinguishes you. Do you know what I have determined?"

She could hear the grin as the woman uttered an eager, "What is that, _Oberleutnant_?"

"You, demon, must be the supplier. A provisioner. The incessant instigation of this conflict and many others."

"Yet you show no humiliation."

Natsuki smiled, vision fading. "I will give nothing of the sorts to the likes of you."

"Your fellows were more acquiescent to their fate, but nonetheless, I will tell you why you will show humiliation. At the hands of an arms dealer, an entity perceived to be merely the fraction of your objective enemies, though this affects the others more so than it will you — they _are_ dead — you have received defeat. Your squad, of which you commanded and lead through the stench of this havoc, are dead; all at the hands of an arms dealer. You, here and barely alive, wait next; however, at this moment, as you are about to fall unconscious, you will survive."

A harrowing revelation it was, as Natsuki could only stare ahead, only somewhat aware of the figure before her. "Yes, that is right. I see the spark. The grasp of this predicament. Your fellowmen have been contacted through an anonymous signal and in three minutes, the wound you have received will be treated. You will survive. The rest, I am sure, you have come to realize."

"You... you! You ruined me!"

"I only desire to save you. Kruger. I desire to protect you from a long, laborious subjugation to contempt. You were deployed in a position in which your talent would have been of no use and you, put to shame! What is it, Kruger? Hmm? Were you trying to prove the worth of your physiological properties? There isn't enough respect in circulation. A waste, it was. A waste!"

"You demon!"

"Savior, Kruger. It is by my hand you have been given a choice. If you stay here, Kruger, you will not be well-received once you arrive. Your parents and sibling will offer you sympathy, that of the kind that reeks of shame in obligation, yes, for your safety, but more so for the public's sake. Some man will purport to a partiality by panegyrical eulogies to mitigate the impact of your failure by illustrating you to the people as a social stigmata of military strength and service, all the while in expectation of penance, quite possibly remunerated by accepting a proposal as his wife, yes? A housewife to the gallant redeemer! Perhaps, if you are lucky to evade the others, some radicals will place prices on your head. It's unlikely in modern times, but it can happen. In one form or another, you will be thrown to the gallows. You will either be given death, driven to death, or worse, hollowed! Do you know what that is like? Frozen in time that way? The prospect of going home is terrifying, is it not? So, how about this: join me. Join me and I will save you again. Even more, I will help you see what you are truly capable of."

"I hate you! You demon. Demon!" With her face awash in tears and blood, her body trembled; convulsed more so. The agony of truth came in uncontrollable spasms. She shrieked in an undoing of rage and pain, "I hate you! You'll die! I'll tear you to pieces!"

Another giggle met her ears before soft lips pressed against her temple. She crumbled to the floor in a heap, destroyed.

In the fading haze came, "Do you hear that? The roaring grating of spinning rotor blades? That is the sound of an Eurocopter AS532 Cougar. That is the sound of your downfall. No longer fettered by secrecy, they will shun you throughout the rest of your existence. What is your choice, former _Oberleutnant_ Kruger?"

The honorific was pronounced with deafening mockery. The kind delivered specifically to torment and shatter a soul. In a state of mind significantly lower than desperation, lower than discovering the warmth of ostracism in the destitute degradation of no man's arid land, Natsuki decided, slurred hesitantly by compunction and obloquy, "...take me with you."

In her last seconds of awareness came a light quip filled with child-like playfulness, "Good decision, Kruger. Let's just hope you don't freeze to death after we undress you."

* * *

*Oberleutnant: German "senior lieutenant" which is equivalent to first lieutenant.

*The surname Kruger is of Germanic origin. Also spelled as Krueger or Krüger. This surname, opposed to Kuga, is more helpful as you can imagine.

It took a lot of guts to finally post this. I am in need of a beta reader, preferably one with a liking for war and action specifics. Contact ASAP if interested and available.

With care, SLH


End file.
